


The Contingent Liability

by Eiress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Dryer Sheets, Gen, Humor, Snuggle Fabric softner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiress/pseuds/Eiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: An enemy from Dean’s past surfaces.</p><p>Disclaimer:Disclaimer: Supernatural and all related characters are copyright The CW Network/ Eric Kripke as Series Creator and Executive Producer. No infringement intended. The author does not profit nor gain any monetary gifts for the story. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contingent Liability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LolaAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaAnn/gifts).



> This is rated Teen for mild swearing only. This is also a gift for my beta Lola- hope this at least gives you a mild tickle.

Dean drug himself into the latest no-tell motel, he and Sam were holing up in, they had spent so much of the lives in these accomadations that every single one had become a bit of a blur when or if someone had asked the name of the place, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to give it a name. 

Sam had passed out hours ago in the adjoining room. Hey just because the place was skeezy didn’t mean they didn’t deserve their own room sometimes, besides hours in the car with the guy, and any smell besides the burrito induced smells from Sam and sewer would be an upgrade. He threw his things on the floor and stumbled to the bathroom, and showered…hell Sam’s fragrance had even infiltrated his clothes, for Sam’s sake he better hope his gaseous fumes didn’t permeat his interior. After his cutomary asblutions, he carried himself to the semi-sagging mattress and simply crashed, hours of hunting, on little or no sleep finally made his body collapse in a heap.

**

He woke up with no idea where he was, just that he was moving. The memories came flooding back as he rememembered his head throbbing and then the overpowering smell of lilac and pefume. Shit, if this was one of his customary one-nighters; what the hell had he gotten himself into? Dam, if the little hunny wanted to play a little S&M that was cool as long as he knew the safe word. He tried to call out but found the taste of licorice held his tongue in check. Then again, he didn’t remember hooking up last night, just collapsing but his steady diet of Alchohol with a side of liquor pretty much put a hold on any single memory being easily accessable normally.

Finally he felt himself being pushed in a chair upright, none too gently and the bag pulled off his head, he squinted his eyes trying to adjust to the modicum of light filtering in the dark room. His instincts had become excellent and he was always hyper aware of his surroundings but he didn’t really feel anything, he had tried his hands earlier only to find they weren’t in handcuffs as usual but held together but some type of soft material but still unbreakable. Whoever he was up against was no dummy, that was for dam sure…

He glanced toward the door as a very hot, barely covered female or what appeared to be female sashayed to stand before him. She smiled briefly, and reached to pull a small silk handkerchef out of his mouth, he smacked his lips roughly trying to bring the saliva back to his dried tongue in order to speak, “You gotta a whole helluva lot of explaining to do lady?” he croaked out.  


“Big daddy wanted me to assure you, all your questions will be answered but to make yourself at home in the meantime.”  


He snorted, “Yeah well. Let me the fuck go and I’ll just be on my way.”

She giggled sofly,”I can’t do that, big daddy wouldn’t like that at all.”

He coughed from the overpowering smell of perfume this lady was wearing. And before he could utter another word, she had left. Two minutes later two very large looking men entered the room, and he knew he was screwed, but just when he thought they had come to beat the crap out of him again as was customary, they simple gave him that same creepy smile, and picked him up, the chair and all and took him to another room. 

He appraised the room, trying to figure out its weakness when he heard the door open behind him, surely this had to be thrashing time, to be honest he was getting tired of waiting for it. “Just get this the hell over with!”

The voice wafted over to him, vaguely familiar but unable to pinpoint where he had heard it before, “Mr. Winchester, glad you could make it, wanted to meet you for a very long time.”

“Well, great…thanks…now lemme the hell go!”

The familiar voice rang in his head once again, “See, I can’t do that…you’ve been making threats to my family for so long that I just can’t let it go anymore…sure…in the beginning it was funny…I’m sure all the Supernatural readers got a hoot out of your name calling but now, its time you and I put this so called vendetta to rest.”

“Yanno, you could at least let me see your face, so I know what kinda supernatural cockroach that’s gonna be next on my to ‘kill list’.”

He heard the snapping of fingers as the two men from earlier just picked up his chair and faced him towards the voice, to say he was not expecting this was the understatment, first he didn’t even realize that the thing in front of him was real, so he blinked his eyes several times, when he tried to speak he finally croaked out, “The Snuggle soft bear?”

“What, you were expecting the bear from the movie ‘Ted’?”

Off Dean’s shocked expression the bear continued, “Do you have any idea what its been like trying to hide out from your fans, since you mentioned me in a couple books? It’s been hell… pure toture…I’ve had to hide out with the Cadbury Bunny?”

Dean still was unable to speak, Sam when he found out, and it was a given he’d find out, would never let him live it down, he had been kidnapped by the freaking, Snuggle bear.

“What?”

“It’s been a freaking nightmare, no matter where I go to sleep I wake up with a dam nest of those eggs that crazy ass rabbit shits out like grenades.”

If the moment wasn’t so screwed up, and of course if Sammy had been the one kidnapped, he would be rolling on the floor laughing by now.

*

Several hours later….

Sam broke through the door with a puzzled expression first then a humorous one, “Gosh Dean…”

“Can IT!” He spoke as Sam untied him.

Dean looked around the room scanning for the bear that had held him hostage for the last eight hours, “SUNNAOFABITCH!”

“What’s wrong Dean? At least you smell Cuddle up fresh.”

“Very Funny…harharhar.”

“He didn’t want to play teddy bear in a hole did he?”

Dean just glared at his brother as they continued back to the Impala but one thing was for sure, he hoped to God that Chuck; if he wrote again left out the great ‘Snuggle Adventure.”

 

End


End file.
